


Home

by adoringdeanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringdeanstiel/pseuds/adoringdeanstiel
Summary: People say home is not a place but rather the person u love and no matter what happens everyone will find their way home





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic I hope u guys like this story. I don't own spn or the characters this is purely my work that has been beta'ed by leangreencastielmachine

There they lay, on the ground, battered and bruised. It was the final battle between the Winchesters and God himself, after years of being nothing but Chuck’s puppets with an illusion of free will, they had finally defeated him. “We did it. We’re finally free,” said Sam with relief and happiness in his tone, but soon his happiness faded as he saw Dean laying on Castiel’s lap, beaten beyond recognition. Sam limped closer to them. “Cas can you heal him?” Sam asked. “I don't want to be healed Sammy,” Dean wheezed. “My time has come. You know all these years I fought and held on, but no more Sammy. It's time I let go; I’m proud of us, of everything we have done, but I can't go on like this anymore, Sam. I just can't. So promise me that you will move on and live a happy life,” Dean choked out.

Sam wanted to fight back, but he knew that he had to let go let his brother rest. “I promise,” he whimpered. Dean looked up to Cas and continued, “Hey Sunshine don't cry,” he whispered as he caressed Castiel’s cheeks with his bloodied hands, wiping away a tear. “Cas I have always loved you. All these years while everything was because of Chuck, there was a truth in it. The truth is us and what we feel for each other. It was always us.” Dean wipes his tears and says, “You have to move on Cas, be happy, but just know that I will always wait for you,” and with his final breath he pulled Cas in for a kiss, a kiss that meant farewell. “I am proud of us,” Dean whispered, and finally let go. Seeing his body go limp Sam and Castiel cried out. After a grieving silence, Castiel finally spoke up. “We have to give him a hunters’ funeral,” he then looked at Dean and whispered, “I love you too” and kissed his forehead. He took off his trench coat and wrapped it around Dean’s body.

They transported Dean back to the bunker and held the funeral. That day Sam had lost his brother and Castiel had lost the love of his life. As time went on, they still hunted and Sam rekindled his love with Eileen. Cas, however, had not spoken from that day. He couldn't move on. Cas listened to the mixtape Dean gave him and slept in Dean’s room. He only wore Dean’s clothes. During every hunt, Cas wished that it would be his last. He went to sleep at night wishing to never wake up. Cas relied on alcohol to soothe his pain; he knew he couldn't get drunk but he didn't care. All he could think about was Dean; when there were no hunts he would just stay in Dean’s bedroom and cry calling out for him. Sam and Eileen tried to cheer him up but nothing worked. Castiel had become a broken man with no home. People often say Home is not a place, but rather the people you love. Castiel’s home was Dean, and now he is just a man with nothing to his name. “Hey Cas, I found a hunt in Wyoming, it has something to do with witches. Are you up for it?” Sam asked, bringing him back to reality. Castiel just nodded and went to pack.

It was meant to just be another hunt. They were supposed to break in and kill the witch, but something had gone wrong, and now Castiel was being tortured. “Let him go,” Sam ordered and fought the witch. Castiel was too weak to even struggle, and as Sam killed the witch and went to release him, all Castiel remembers was his world turning black. Cas woke up in Dean’s bed, disheveled, he felt an arm pulling him close. “Morning sunshine I wasn't expecting to see you again this soon,” a familiar voice muttered. “DEAN?” Castiel yelled in shock. “Yeah, it's me, sweetheart. Did you miss me?” Dean asked, pulling Castiel closer to him. Immediately Castiel knew he was in heaven, more importantly, Dean’s heaven. Dean continued, “Cas I told you to move on and be happy.” Castiel pulled Dean closer. “How can I be happy when I just lost the love of my life? My home?” He whispered and pulled Dean in for a kiss. Castiel knew that he was finally home right where he belongs. In Dean’s arms.


End file.
